All We Know
by BlackRose108
Summary: When Ozai becomes the new President he decides to rid the world of the other nations, and will do anything to get his way. But Aang, a small farmboy and his new found love intrest Katara just may be able to stop him. KATAANG-On Hiatus, will be revisited
1. Chapter 1

**So umm yeah, I guess since my school is studying a lot about the Holocaust, and cause I just finish reading two Kataangy Holocaust story is why I'm writing this. Before you say anything, this story is NOTHING like the other two written. For once it's multi-chaptered, and our characters aren't in the actually Holocaust. Pretty much the Fire nation wants to rid the world of all the other nations because their…..evil, and yeah thus the story. I don't really know what time period this stories in, but they have cars and electricity and stuff, it's just not **_**too**_** modern.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Avatar.**

"hey Aang! stop being so loud in there I'm trying to watch the news!" Malu screamed from the living room. Her, and her little brother Aang had lived in the farmhouse since birth. But now they were alone after their parents had passed. 

"what's so important Malu?" Aang teased, after all he was only ten.

"It's about the political race Aang" the eighteen-year-old older girl answered.

"oh you always watch that and it's always the same, Ozai is up by 2.6 of the votes and blah, blah, blah." The young sibling kicked his soccer ball into the kitchen as Malu turned up the volume. 

0o0o0o0o0o0

"alright whose ready to go to the city?" Malu asked playfully to her little brother. It was two years now after the political raced where Ozai lost miserably and tossed in jail for treason to boot. 

"Malu calm down it's just the city I'm not a kid anymore." Aang corrected her crossing his arms. The twelve-year-old tried to mirror his twenty-year-old sisters maturity but deep down he was still playful. They where going to the city as they always did once a month to pick up and deliver supplies. Aang hopped into the back seat of her truck with the supplies making sure they'd stay at bay. Whether Aang was willing to admit it o not he was rather excited about the days upcoming events. The street circus from Paris was coming to the town and Aang always secretly wanted to see the circus folk and variety of different bending styles.

"wow," Aang marveled as the entered the town. As expected there where a multitude of bending cultures all on one block. Though one thing caught Aang's eye sight rather quickly. It was an elegant water tribe girl dressed in a flowing blue outfit which exposed her slender form perfectly. She danced beautifully taking a string of water with her and letting it glide along with her dance routine.

"I think I'm going to check out the water bending booth" aang said robotically as her climbed out of the truck. 

"Uh hu, sure, fine" Malu replied already having her eyes on a strong earth bender. 

"that was amazing" Aang managed to get a word to her before the other crowd of men came toward her. He also handed her a few dollars, knowing the people of the circus appreciated this. 

"thanks" she said slyly shoving the money in the furs that surrounded her cleavage. Aang tried heard not to stare, he didn't really get to communicate with other people other than Malu due to the nature of him living on a farm. He usually just kicked a soccer ball and practiced air bending. 

"you're an air bender" the girl remarked loudly pointing at his arrow tattoo.

"umm yeah" aang blushed slightly. 

"that's so cool we don't have any air benders in our circus," she sighed. "so you got a name?"

"Aang" he said quickly, and straitened. 

"I'm Katara, the water mistress of dance" she introduced letting another string of water circulate her body. Aang just stared again salivating slightly. "well, I get off in ten" she said loudly to get his attention again. "we can see what we can see around here" 

Aang smiled gratefully which made Katara's heart race a little. "okay, just let me tell my sister" she winked at him an went behind the curtains of the cart. Once out of sight Aang did a silent cheer. "I'm actually going out on a date, with the water mistress of dance" he said to himself. 

"the who of what?" Malu popped in biting into a smoked sea slug. 

"well there's this girl I met and she wants to walk around with me" 

"no can do sir we got to jet or we're not going to get home till well after midnight." Malu objected.

"But Malu, " Aang wined. "I can't just stand her up, she looks kind of lonely" he made his pitiful face- which he was so famous for- and Malu fell for it every time. 

"fine an hour that's all but when your dog tired tomorrow I don't wanna here anything." Malu always hated it when he wouldn't get up for home schooling lessons. 

"flame-o" he said happily running to the water tribe area. 

"I've got to keep him away from that Kuzon guy" Malu gave herself a mental note.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Though the rest of Malu's day went completely uneventful Aang's day was- without a thought- one of the best in his life. 

"umm I really hope I can see you again Katara" Aang said nervously when he and Katara walked over to a nearby bench. 

"oh you will we travel all over, and we'll come back, I'll make sure" she and Aang blushed in unison, this was an awkward stage for both of them, Aang never being in this situation, and Katara never even thinking of it. 

"so you got an age?" Katara asked him, trying to keep the conversation. 

"yeah, twelve, you?"

"fourteen" she sighed.

"oh," Aang's eyes went downcast. _Great, why would she ever want to be with a little twelve-year-old when she's fourteen? _Aang complained to himself, playing with his 

thumbs. Suddenly, though, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"I really like you aang" she said her eyes widened after she noticed what had come from her lips but yet she still pressed on. "it's guys like you that make me consider leaving the circus." 

"wow, I guess I didn't strike myself as one of those kind of guys."

Katara laughed lightly raising the temperature in Aang's cheeks, which Katara soon placed her hand on one and a feather light kiss on the other. 

"see you around kid" she said slyly once again, and walked away soundly. Aang placed a hand on his cheek and ran towards Malu. 

"Malu, Malu!' he called. 

"finished with your date?" she teased. "why is your hand on your cheek like that?" 

"no reason" he said, a dazed look on his face. 

"oh boy, " she sighed. "come on lover boy get in the back of the truck.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Aang quiet I'm watching the news." Malu said again what felt like- and probably was- the hundredth time. 

"what again?" Aang replied crunching down on his sandwich. 

"yes, president Kojin just died last night and his vice president refuses the job" 

"so then whose the new president?" aang asked dryly.

"_in other news former runner for last years presidential race, Ozai, has just been released from prison last Monday for good behavior." _The news anchor informed. 

"_I know I've made some mistakes in the past but I assure you they will NOT happen again, for I will prove this to you as your new president." _The crowd roared on the T.V at Ozai's speech. Though it was not the same for the little farmhouse. 

Aang dropped his sandwich.

Malu turned up the volume.

**Well? I guess you can already see what the next chapters gona be about right? Don't forget to review. **

**Oh and if you guys don't know who Malu is, she's an airbender from the trading card game so I thought she'd be suitable to use as Aang's big sister, even though in the game she's not. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter two, yes it took a week, but this is actually fast updates for m**

**Disclaimer- I don't own avatar**

Chapter two

It all stated as a new bunch of laws. No big right? Every president makes new laws when they get in office.

"Aang wake up!" Malu yelled through his now open bedroom door.

"five more minutes" Aang groaned in his sheets.

"no, not five more minutes now!" Aang peeked out from under the covers, thoroughly pissed with Malu for making him wake up so early on a Monday she said she would give him off if he did all his weekend chores.

"Malu you said I had no lessons-"

"I know what I said but I'm not waking you up for lessons, I want to talk to you about something"

"aw Malu, I know where babies come from, I know how to do…well….you know. Can't we just leave it at that?"

"I don't want to have the talk with you, you little idiot, it's just well since Ozai came into power we've been kind of tight on money and all with all these new taxes and everything, and I know your about to go through your mixed-up crazy teen years with all your wants and needs and complaining and-"

"are you going anywhere with this?" Aang scowled wanting nothing more but to get back under the sheets.

"yes, yes," she took a deep breath. "the point is, well, we're going to have to sell the farm" Aang's mouth dropped, and if he had a sandwich he'd drop that as well.

"I'm sorry what?!"

"I know it's hard to except little bro we've lived her our whole lives"

"yeah and what about mom and dad remember how much they wanted their grandchildren to live in this house, remember how we promised them?" Malu always would tear up when ever Aang got like this and used their parents against them.

"I know that we promised, but we'll move back, we just need to live in a smaller house in the city for a while, and whose going to buy a old rusty, farm right?" she tried to brighten the mood, but it was simply impossible.

0o0o0o0o0o0

I can't believe we're actually moving" Aang sighed as her got his last look at the only home he'd ever know and watched it seem to sink under the hill they were going over.

"I know it's hard but we're both strong, and your and airbender, be optimistic like you always are." Malu encouraged, she had been more easy on her brother the past couple weeks they were taking care of moving expenses. But even extra nice when they finally got to their destination.

It wasn't a bad place it was actually one of the nicest condos Aang had ever seen. It paid off all those years delivering to a grocery store-they had helped with the expenses. So there they were their new "temporary" home as Malu called it. But one good thing did come out of moving, Aang got to go to a real school, Malu was too busy with her new day job to home school, so Aang would his first school experience, staring in seventh grade.

Aang had heard about school, new student usually sits in the front of the class, every one stares and the teacher either drills you or tires to make you feel at home.

"name" the lady at the front counter of the school asked.

"Aang Hydeh." Malu answered for Aang, he would've said his own name but he was too distracted by the rather large mole on the ladies forehead. "age twelve, height 53, gender male, race air nomad"

"is he a bender or non-bender."

"uh, bender miss" Malu answered her through suddenly constricted.

"oh well then welcome to Comptains middle school Aang Hydeh." Aang bowed respectfully, eyeing the lady. Something about her happy voice seemed fake.

"have a good day at school Aang" Malu said leaning down to kiss her brother.

"oh, Malu, gosh, not in school, come one, do you want people to think I'm a freak already." Aang objected.

"I know just, no matter what people say about you or your abilities all remember sticks and stones okay." Malu snuck a quick kiss anyway when he was off guard.

"okay Malu goodness," he followed the administrator to his classroom, but took one last look at his older sister. She had been acting so weird since one night a special news broadcast came on two weeks after Ozai got into power came on, he was already in bed though at the time.

"alright here we are" the administrator said bitter-sweetly.

"thank you" Aang thanked and stuck out his hand out for a kind "thank you" hand shack but the administrator just cackled lightly and pushed him, rather forcefully, in the classroom.

"Mrs. Leila you have a new student, Aang Hydeh, he's and air_bender." _

"oh well then please take a seat" Mrs. Leila instructed, in which Aang did so, taking a nice seat in the front of the class where there were three empty seats and smiled. This earned him a chorus of gasps. "Mr. Hydeh! have your parents taught you nothing?"

Aang looked around nervously, seeing everyone either in shock or whispering to another member of the class. He began to sweat. "um, I'm not sure what you mean Aang answered shyly.

"you cannot sit in that seat" Mrs. Leila informed.

"oh," Aang jumped up, thinking he had realized the problem. "is it because this seat belongs to someone?" now the once gasping class was now roaring in laughter at a very cherry colored Aang.

"no you little nuisance, it's because you're an airbender, don't you watch the news?" Aang dropped his head. "now go take your rightful place in the back of the class" Aang stumbled there tripping over some books someone had purposely placed in his way earning a smack on the neck by the teacher for interrupting class.

"I suggest you stay quiet" a young girl with dark hair and light green eyes instructed aang. "they don't care if you pay attention or not they just fail on all your test anyway just stay quiet and don' t answer any questions"

"o-okay" Aang huffed, he wasn't a very emotionally strong person, so his humiliation did him no justice.

"I'm toph by the way" Toph greeted trying to give him a smile but it just simply wasn't in her.

0o0o0o0o0

"five months!" Aang yelled once Malu got home from her day job. "five months Ozai's been in office and you couldn't find one spare moment to tell me off all these crack pot rules he's put in!"

"I thought I was doing the right thing" Malu answered simply placing her purse down.

"oh really, for who?"

"for you, look Aang I didn't plan for us to move so I didn't think, living out in a farm and all, telling you all these rules that only applied for public people technically was necessary.

"well do you think it's necessary now?"

"yes I do, eat some microwave food tonight, I don't feel like cooking" Malu concluded, pressing her fingers against her temples as she exited.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"what the heck is wrong with my clothes!?" Aang jumped from out of his closet to find air nation symbols on every one of clothes.

"well it's just-" Malu tried to explain.

"oh, let me guess, another President Ozai law." Malu nodded miserably. Aang examined her lightly. "how come you don't have any?"

"President Ozai instructed only benders that weren't fire benders to wear them for now"

"what is up with this guy?" Aang asked with a crack in his voice. "he just comes out of no where and boom now everyone's suddenly against benders!"

"Aang just chill okay" the older sibling placed a hand on Aang's shoulder but he just shrugged it off. "I know it's hard to except that everyone finds you different but try to deal okay?"

"fine" Aang sighed. "but only because you're my sister" Aang gave her a half –hearted hug and went to change in to his favorite trousers and clean white button up shirt, now marked with an air nation symbol that was bound to get everyone's attention.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aang sighed of relief when he saw all the ten benders in his class wearing their nation's symbol, that is except the fire benders.

"I'm just glad I'm not the only one wearing these stupid things." Aang told toph. They'd been hanging out together in school since Aang's first day, thought she was a rather bitter person, she was all he had at the moment. Her and all the other benders who weren't fire benders in the class.

That is until one day one bender didn't show up.

"hey what happened to Jose?" Aang asked, Jose had promised him an air ball game.

"Jose got taken away, didn't you hear"

"to were?" Aang asked rather worried.

"last thing I heard was Amsterdam, but no one knows where that is."

**This felt like a weird place o end the chapter but oh well, don't worry all you Kataang fans although this chapter is kataangless fear not heavy duty Kataang shall come, just be patient. And yes Katara will be in the next chapter.**

**Thank you WildRoseThorn, Kumai290, Aangsfan, and mramirez1991 for reviewing chapter one**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah I'm on spring break, so you might get an update tomorrow…yes…no…maybe so?**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…..duh**

Chapter 3

This new routine was certainly getting to Katara very easily. Ozai had now been into power for 7 months and now she was the only non-fire nation member of the circus who hadn't left yet. They said they where all sick of fire benders, and how it wasn't fair, and Katara agreed with them wholeheartedly. It was just, it was her life for so long, how could she leave?

Now she watched in anger as Ty Lee, a girl of the fire nation, did her balancing act. She was know as the mistress of fire. Now all Katara was known as was the stand by, in the absolute worst occasion Ty Lee couldn't do her routine and no one else could, then and only then, Katara could do it. That is if the new fire nation ringmaster was in a good mood. Suddenly a rat ran past Katara giving her a chance to look downward to see the blue water tribe symbol she was forced to wear. She sighed, it was times like these she wished she'd never left home to join the circus, her so called "calling."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"alright whose playing center?" Aang yelled getting ready for another game of air ball. He had to re-invent the rules of the game since there where no longer anymore air benders in his class, as a matter of fact there where only three benders left at Comptains middle.

"gee twinkle toes, since your playing left and I'm playing right and Jen-Su is the only one left who do you think is playing center?!" Toph yelled, adding her newly thought of nickname for Aang into the sentence. Aang winced at her harsh tone. It was becoming more and more hard to play anything at gym, since the other kids had all excluded the benders, which there were now only three of, from any games and good supplies the three where forced to play air all with one of Aang's balled up (tied together with a rubber band) gym shirts.

"guys forget it" Jen-Su announced quietly. She was your normal quiet girl with a fierce punch. She had blond hair and dark skin, you could tell she was mixed but she turned out to be another earth bender. Jen-Su sat down quietly playing with some near by pebbles.

"Su's right" Toph added, leave to her to make a negative moment more negative. "lets just face it that life sucks for us benders now, I mean who cares if we protect these people when natural disasters happen right?" Aang sighed, knowing now there was nothing to brighten the moment. And he was right, especially when Jen-Su didn't come to school the next day.

"maybe she's sick?" Aang said that day, Toph just gave him a glazed look.

And the next day.

And the next day.

And the next day.

And the next week.

And the next week.

And the next month. No Jen-Su.

And so only Aang and Toph remained.

The last two benders at Comptains.

That is until…….

"Aang sit down please"

"I am sitting Malu" Aang answered at an awkwardly silent dinner of soup.

"oh right"-she breathed- "well um Aang I know you've only lived here for about three months and you like going to school but-"

"were moving back to the farm!" Aang exclaimed cutting his older sister off. "that's fantastic I was starting to get worried that I was going to end up disappearing like all the other benders at my school. And-" suddenly Aang saw Malu drop her head, a single tear trickling down her cheek. "Malu?" Aang asked. She didn't respond she just held up a piece of paper. "what's this?"

"just read it" Malu chocked, sounding as if every word caused her pain. Aang obediently read the paper.

_To the parents and/or guardian(s) of Aang Hydeh,_

_You child __Aang Hydeh__ is a bender of the air nation and is addressed by the council of president Ozai to report to Amsterdam on the date of 9/21. if he is not accounted for special forces will come call upon him so make sure he is at the given address: 33659123 net 4 road (this is located in the outer parts of Ba sing Sei city.): at 9am on the dot. Pleas bring what you will need for an extended stay. _

_signed, The new Ozai council._

_P.S: this is a matter of the law, remember that._

Aang looked up at Malu and she nodded, then he turned his attention towards the calendar the date was 9/20 and it was then he dropped the paper.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"it's only going to be for a little while right?" Aang asked. He had packed all his belongings that wouldn't make too much of a scene.

"yes, of course, until all this nonsense is cleared up I promise." Malu assured straitening his jacket and whipping away one of the many tears he'd shed that day. "and she's a nice girl really I went to college with her, Suki will take good care of you"

"but I don't understand why you can't stay?" Aang whimpered. Malu pulled him into a fierce embrace.

"I just can't Aang it'll be too suspicious I'll check up on you and visit, just be strong, for mom and dad okay?" Aang froze then nodded slowly. Malu then kissed her brother's forehead good-bye, without his objections this time, and got into her car giving him a watery smile and a wave good-bye. Aang mirroring her actions.

It was the only way he could be safe. Malu had said. He would be in hiding for now with Malu's old college friend Suki. Malu would be damned before she'd let the new Ozai council take her little brother from her.

So here Aang was tired, sad, and sick to his stomach. Looking at the little room he would now be living in for who knows how long. It wasn't much. A tiny living space with an couch and an even tinier circular kitchen. In the back of the kitchen was a door which let to a two bed bedroom which would now be Aang's. He sighed.

"well it not much but it all I could get you" Suki finally said. "but you need to be extra quiet and no shoes on the wood floors, there are people below us who could hear and get suspicious, if you want to use the bath room you can only do it during work hours when all the residents are at work and the kids are at school so I suggest you eat your dinner early, the bathrooms on the right if you go into the bed room." Aang sniffed. "hey calm down Aang, it. could be worse, you could be in Amsterdam, right?" with that Suki closed the door and locked the it behind the book case that cleverly hide it, Aang sighed dropping his bags.

This was going to be a long few months.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Katara couldn't stop reading that letter the ringmaster had given to her. She was being called upon to go to Amsterdam. She had heard of that place. No one knew where or what it was but all she knew was that it scared her to death. Just holding the letter gave her and eerie feeling. So why was it she was hear, all she did was travel and glare at what was her job from the side lines. Why didn't she go to Amsterdam? It was the president who was sending her. She looked at the date on her calendar: 9/20. Tomorrow, she had to be at 33659123 net 4 road or without a though she would be taken, probably by force.

Her mind was made up.

And it was that very night the water mistress of dance left the circus to go to the one place she knew she'd be safe.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aang was forced to make himself breakfast that morning. He wasn't very good at it but certain things had to be done.

He had learned many life lessons during his two week stay in the secret annex at Suki's. some of which included cooking, but also laundry and holding in the call of nature. During laundry though he had removed all of his air nation symbols. He felt no need to wear them. He wasn't going to go out in public anyways.

But it was that morning where life in the annex strayed from the norm when Suki bolted as she did every morning after all the kids and parents had left for school and work.

"good news Aang" Suki sang. Aang expression brightened for what might've been the first time since going into hiding.

"yeah?" Aang asked, rather anxiously.

"you get company" Suki beamed. Aang's smile went down but perked up a little when he thought his company might be Malu-would hadn't visited since they said good-bye. But to his surprise it was not Malu who entered the door. It was a slightly smaller girl with tan skin, chocolate hair and glowing blues eyes that were the same color as the furs she wore.

"told you we'd see each other again" Katara smirked, while Aang, yet again, dropped the breakfast sandwich he was making.

**We all know Aang loves to drop his sandwiches right? And did you notice the date they where called to Amsterdam was the same date as the season 3 premiere? Anyways I didn't plan for this chapter to end with a cliffhanger and it was supposed to be twice as long, but I just cut it in half. Yeah so Aang and Katara are now both in hiding, yay?! Can you smell the kataang? I can. And I'm sure all of you who know the story can see the reference to Anne Frank I'm using in this portion of the story. It's all good. Next chapter will be up sooner than you think.**

**Also I'm not sure if I'm going to make Aang being the avatar to any significance in this story. I know he's supposed to defeat Ozai and all but this is more of a survival story then an action/battle story. So if you have any opinions on this please tell in those lovely reviews.**

**Thank you: WildRoseThorn, Aangsfan, Kumai290, avatarang, and trilobitemk7 for reviewing chapter 2…..keep em comin.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I finally updated, I would've done it yesterday but I got this insane idea and just had to write it. (check it out it's called "DELETED SCENES FROM THE AWAKENING") But, yeah, since I haven't updated in so long I decided to make this a chapter rich with secret hiding home life and……..Kataang!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar. **

**Let the reading commence!**

chapter 4

She was in the bathroom, washing up before bed. It was only 8:00pm but both Aang and Katara found no need to stay up too late with the lower residents lurking around.

Aang could feel the sweat creeping it's way from the back of his neck down his spine, he'd never shared a room with a member of the opposite sex before. Even though he'd promised Suki nothing "improper" would happen. So here he was on his side of the room in his sleeping pants. (normally he'd sleep in his underwear but he felt it would make both him and Katara uncomfortable.)

"You know you say this place isn't much but it beats public circus bathrooms." Katara stated when she flicked off the bathroom light and exited. Aang gulped. Katara just wore a plan over sized white t-shirt that came up just above her knees. It wasn't much but it was more than Aang had ever seen.

"Ye-yeah" Aang finally responded after an awkward silence. "So how'd you end up here?"

"I got a letter to go to Amsterdam," she explained. "Everyone else in the circus who wasn't a fire bender had already left. I was going to go but something told me not to, but I couldn't stay there at that circus"

"Why not?" Aang asked softly.

"They were so unfair there, they used to be nice and equal but after Ozai got into office….everything was just so different I wasn't even the water mistress anymore I was just backup," she sighed. "So I left and went to my brother, Sokka's, house but he said it was too dangerous…..the details were sketchy he didn't really explain the danger, just that I needed to leave and hide so then I ended up here, with you"

The water bender looked up from her night shirt she had been unconsciously playing with while she explained her state of being there.

"Suki is Sokka's girlfriend" She added.

"Long distance?" Aang asked and Katara nodded.

"You?"

"Well my older sister sent me here, Suki's her old roommate from collage, I got the Amsterdam letter too and we both kind of panicked." Aang smiled a sad smile, talking of Malu made him happy and sad all together. She hadn't visited Aang once since he had been in there, he figured there must be a good reason, so he felt she'd come when time permitted her.

"I'm just glad I'm not alone with this" Katara sighed walking over to him. Aang felt his nervousness coming back when she lightly touched his shoulder. The two said their good nights and Katara closed the curtains she had put around her bed (so Aang couldn't watch her sleep.)

Everything after that was fairly routine. Wake up late after all the lower residents had gone to work and school, and go to bed early. While in the Annex during the day they had to stay still and find small things to do to keep themselves occupied. But even with all the suggestions Suki made for them to do boredom still found the two.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So it was a hot May day almost 6 months later in hiding that Suki came in with good news.

"Guess what?" Suki sang when she barged in the two teens bedroom. This Earned early morning groans from both of them.

"What Suki?" Aang as ked lightly, he was more of a morning person that Katara was.

"Ba Sing Si troops are coming here, our city happens to be on their marching route!" Suki was met by two pairs of red, confused eyes.

"And…..?" Katara pressed, sitting up.

"Well, once they see the way their treating you non fire benders they're going to have to put a stop to it!"

"But we're just one city, what makes us so special?" Katara asked dryly.

"Come on Katara, optimism" Suki stated, leaving the room.

"I guess that's good right?" Aang asked moments later giving a cheesy smile and shrugging.

"Ugh, it's just a bunch on pomp" Katara buried her face in the pillow making her next words muffled. "We're never getting out of this place.

"I'm sure we will….."

"Okay, what _if _we got out? What exactly would we be getting out to?"

"I'm not sure but we just have to hope that-"

"Abandon hope, Aang!" Katara yelled she was suddenly out of breath. "It'll make your life a whole lot easier." Aang looked down at the water bender. Her back was to him but he could still tell by the odd movements of her back that she was upset.

"Katara….." he trailed.

"What!?" She gasped when she felt his rough hands on her shoulder, he stared at her deeply searching from her eyes for something. Then, he bent down and kissed her cheek, leaving it burning as he drew away and went to his side of the room.

He didn't know why he did it, something in her eyes just told him to.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Happy birthday Katara" Aang mused, it was late at night in their tiny room about a month after the so called "savior troops" from Ba Sing Si came to their little town. As expected they did nothing for the effort. Their city was one that was occupied by Ozai's reign while Ba Sing Si was still independent.

Katara, though, wasn't all that thrilled about having her Fifteenth Birthday in a small room hiding in a secret Annex. Aang had whispered the birthday song to her in fears that the lower residents would awaken if they heard the song. Normally, on such important occasions Katara and Aang would've done these arrangements in the afternoon when the lower residents weren't around but Suki couldn't get the cake to them until later that night, so they decided to take the risk.

"Make a wish" Aang ordered her, still holding the cake. Katara made a thinking gesture, placing her hand to her chin then snapped her fingers and blew out the candles, leaving the room darker than usual.

"What did you wish for?" Aang asked.

"If I told you it wouldn't come true, now would it?" She gave him a sly look and placed the cake on her nightstand preparing to cut it.

"It was about this wasn't it?" Aang asked once more, stopping her knife loaded hand from cutting her small cake. (It was small actually, just being an over sized cup cake, with one candle, barely enough for the two to share.)

"About what?" Katara sighed, her eyes leaving his.

"About staying here, you asked to get out of here right, to leave……me"

"What! No, no nothing like that, it's just I have a family Aang, a life, a home….." she trailed off to meet the hurt in his eyes. "Aang stop acting like you didn't know about all of this!"

"I did, I just didn't want to admit it……admit that I would actually stay here if it meant staying with you!" He gasped along with Katara, amazed that those words that he had been holding in since she entered this place finally feel from his lips.

"Aang……" Katara trailed, not knowing what to say. "Keep your voice down, the other residents, they'll hear you."

"I don't care Katara, I don't care! I just want to be with you Katara I-" he stopped, near tears and nose to nose with her. "I wasn't able to get you a present," he said softly, Katara not daring to move her face away.

"I-It's okay," she mused, he was stealing her breath away as his breathing warmed her face.

"Happy Birthday Katara," he whispered before dipping his face to met her lips, it was the only present he could think of. She didn't protest, though, grabbing the sides of his face and tilting her head to get a better feel, a better taste. Their lips moistened as their kiss got deeper, and before they knew it they were laying on Katara's bed, Aang remaining on top caressing her hips and taking the sides of her shirt up with his hands.

"Oh!" Katara silently screamed, trying their keep their moaning and heavy breathing quiet as Aang left a hot trail of open mouth kissed on her neck. They wrapped their legs around each others leaving Katara in a tangled mess as she writhed beneath him. "Aang" she gulped as he went deeper, threatening to pull her shirt down.

"Aang!" She finally screamed, but this just made him more excited, not picking up the hint that it was a stopping signal.

"Oh, Katara" he whispered to her sweetly, inhaling her scent.

"No Aang stop," she said this more quietly than urgently but he snapped his head up from his daze so obviously he got the message.

"What?"

"Aang, that was…….wonderful but not now, not here I mean, I'm not ready to-"

"Oh, well I wasn't planning to go that far if that's what you're thinking" he finished quickly, blushing deeper than his flushed face already was. Katara just nodded, feeling exhausted.

"Lets just eat this thing and go to bed." She suggested, referring to the cake.

"Okay," he bent down to kiss her once more but was stopped by her finger on his lips.

_Not yet, _her eyes told him, and he nodded in response.

Sleep couldn't find Katara that night. She kept tossing and turning soon she opened her curtains to see Aang struggling with the same difficulties. She smiled lightly at the restless boy before her, the restless boy that was now three years younger than her, and the same boy she would've almost been willing to spread her legs for.

_I need fresh air, that's all, _and she kept telling herself that.

**Woot! Kataang is here to stay folks, hope this chapter was worth the wait! See ya during the next update…Oh and for the record, the city the stroy takes place in _isn't _Ba Sing Si, I wouldn't want any confusion. **

**Chapter 3 Review responses****:**

**Avatarthe last airbender ru…..-- Thank you, and it's okay I know what you mean. **

**Gothic Arctic Snow Wolf-- Thank you, A lot of people ask me that but I don't want to say whether I'll kill them or not you're just gona have to keep reading.**

**James612-- I'm going to make this story a survival, a lot more people like the idea (including you) so thank you for your opinion!**

**Avatarang-- I love those types of books too, and the movies. **

**TokkaLover-- hopefully this chapter gave you your Kataang fix**

**Kataangfan22-- Yay! I'm so glad you reviewed this (since it was you and TTAvatarfan's Holocaust stories that inspired this) I'm going to keep this story purely survival but I do plan to have a little action in there as well but that's later on. Thank you for the advice. (And sorry about the grammer mistakes, it's not one of strong points unfortunately)**

**Kumai290-- It made me happy too, Thank you!**

**Shuisha-- I miss Sokka too, but don't worry he's coming up soon……..**

**Le Coeurde l'o Cean-- Thanks Alannah, and you got to stop changing your screen names with out telling me (you know I get confused easily) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Why hello there, my family just got a new computer this week so setting it up has been a nightmare. So yeah, but I finally have internet and word so as soon as we had it all done I hurried up and updated this, enjoy.**

**Edited- I noticed a weird typo saying that Aang had hair for some reason (And I planned in this story for him not to have it), so I deleted the sentence. Hope that clears things up for any of you who noticed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar.**

Chapter 5

She tossed and turned that night, but no matter how many times she forced her eyes closed sleep couldn't find her. She just couldn't get the thought out of her head that a few hours ago her and Aang were on her very bed, kissing. She didn't know why she went along with it in the first place, she just forced herself to think it was merely "venting".

"Aang," she whispered quietly, shortly after wishing she had just stayed quiet. As just the opposite of what Katara wanted Aang stirred.

"Hmmm?" he mumbled and swapped the hair out of his face before shinning his gray eyes at her.

"Katara? What's wrong?"

"Wha-what? Oh, nothing Aang I just couldn't sleep that's all" Aang swung his legs from under the covers and sat to face her behind the half open curtains.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked suddenly. Katara's eyes widened. "Come on you know what I mean." He whispered, knowing all too well she would deny her knowing of what he was referring to. She struck her eyes downcast, intertwining her fingers together to keep her gaze from his.

"Katara," he now pleaded and much to the girls fear the air bender emerged from his bed side and bent down before her; forcing her intertwined hands in his."Please don't let this change us, I wouldn't be able to live with myself"

"Aang…….." she breathed. "It just happened so fast I just-" she looked down at him, he gave her hands a squeeze, asking her to continue. "Why?" she finally muttered.

"Why what?"

"Why'd you do it Aang?" He loosened his grip on her hands, propping one of his knees up in discomfort.

"It was a birthday present." He softly mused unconsciously playing with her hand. Katara just sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes though.

"Aang!" Katara screamed but then softened her tone in realization. "Aang," she repeated more tenderly removing one of her hands from his and placed it gingerly on his cheek. He sighed and turned his head to lay a light kiss upon her hand, then grabbed it under his grasp once more.

"I was afraid," he admitted in a scared shuttered tone. "Afraid that this would be over too soon, and that would be good and all, but I was afraid that I would never see you after all of this." Katara's eyes were wide, her breathing uneven enough to match Aang's But even so he continued.

"I've known you for six months now, never left your side, always the only one to raise your spirits or comfort you. I felt like I was…….special or something. Like I really meant something to you, like you did to me."

"Aang you do mean something to-" He raised his hand up to silence her and continued.

"Just, I felt like I was running out of time, like before I knew it you'd be gone…….Katara I-I-" He gulped, obviously nervous. "I really think we'd be good for, well, to-I know this would be weird but-" He sighed, standing and letting go of her hands completely. He turned his back to her to her, determinedly digging his hands into the pockets of his sleeping pants. "I just want to know I'm not just the guy you got stuck with."

"Aang," she sighed. 'I would never think that of you." She walked up to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind, planting her palms firmly on his chest. "I'll always need you, whether we're hiding from green police or not, or whether you're the only guy I'll ever see or not, or whether they try and separate us or not" Aang's eyes widened at this.

"No one will ever take me away from you," she continued. "And you may be the guy I got stuck with but that doesn't mean I'm ashamed of it."

"But you're ashamed that I kissed you?" Aang tried to fight back oncoming tears and so far was succeeding only emitting sniffles. But he silenced when her felt Katara's warms lips against his cheek. He felt her smile against his skin.

"I wasn't ashamed of that." She assured him.

"Because it was innocent, a friendly gesture," he stated bitterly. "Don't try and cover this up with innocence Katara." He kissed her hand once more, letting his lips linger then turned to face her.

"So I ask again."

"Don't Aang."

"Don't what? Don't ask the truth of you?"

"Okay, fine," Katara hissed, waving her hands. "I'm ashamed" She could practically see the hurt climbing over his features.

"I knew-" She pressed a finger to his chattering lips.

"But not because I kissed you back, but because we almost……" She gulped at the realization.

"We almost……"

"Katara!" Aang whined. "We did…..we were both clothed, nothing was discarded, we were just harmfully kissing. What's wrong with that?"

"You're so young," Katara sighed and shook her head slowly. "Do you know what that kind of kissing cumulates into!?"

"Nothing!" He yelled, though it sounded more like a question. Katara just shook her head again.

"You don't even know." She breathed in shock. "But at the rate we were going you would've found out sooner or later.' She exhaled once more, looking at him directly.

"You had my shirt Aang," She whispered.

"Not off!" He protested.

"But you had it! You had me…..and for a moment I was almost willing to give myself up."

"I never planned for it to go that far, Katara," Aang pressed. "I just wanted to show you that-" he sighed.

"I know Aang," she soothed, the boy before her was almost in tears, wrapping him in her arms.

"Just because it wasn't planned doesn't mean it couldn't have happened." She kissed his head lightly and released him.

"Goodnight Aang," she whispered.

"Good night" he returned. But it wasn't until he was sure she was asleep that he went over and kissed her lips softly, but Katara only sighed, a smile creeping up on her spreading ear to ear.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Katara," Aang whispered. "Katara, wake up." Only when she felt the long effects of his breath warming her ear did she stir.

"Hmmm?" she was met by two shining gray eyes. "Aang?"

"You have a letter," he explained. "It's from your brother.

So it turned out Sokka had sent Katara a birthday letter, with cute card and an extended note attached to it.

"I can't believe Sokka did this, he didn't-" She looked over at Aang whose eyes were downcast.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know you haven't heard from you sister." His eyes went farther down. He tried not to let it bother him but the absence of his older sister was killing him.

"Come on, "Katara urged. 'We'll read it together." She grabbed his hand and the two crept quietly over to the couch, minding the still sleeping residents.

_Dear Katara,_

_I hope you're safe with Suki. She's informed me that you're also living with an air bender boy named Aang? Just be responsible Katara, being locked up with one person for so long can make you do crazy things…….But on a more serious note I'm not sure if you are aware of what's going on out here so I'll inform you anyway: Troops from Ba Sing Si were doing their march through here but unfortunately nothing was resolved as though was to be. But something __did __happen. All the troops from Ba Sing Si did see the poverty and treating of the benders but before any work could be done all the troops were reported missing, no one knows what happened they just went to a meeting with the mayor and then, nothing. No new news has been issued about their finding yet but I'm sure Suki will keep you posted. _

_This had left our little city the same horrid way as it was when you left. Mostly all of our benders have gone to Amsterdam and for those who refused to go they were dragged out of their houses by green police, many people who tried to defend them were either taken as well or killed on the scene. _

_Also It's a good thing you left when you did for all non-Fire nation people and their families have been escorted to ghettos. Terrible places of the worst living conditions. I have just been escorted to one myself, they found the records that I was your brother but haven't taken me to court because they still think you're with the circus. I find myself getting weaker but I'm getting by, no need to worry. We'll be together soon enough._

_Love, Sokka_

"My brother," Katara chocked, fully in tears by the end of the letter, "Suffering all because of me and my _stupid_ power!" She threw the letter across the floor and with that cried openly, covering her eyes from the ocean of tears.

"Your bending isn't stupid Katara," Aang assured. "And it's not your fault, it's Ozai's fault."

"Even so, I can't do anything here." Katara looked up at him briefly before shielding her eyes once more.

"Katara…" he sighed, taking her in his arms slowly; gently stroking her back to sooth her. Katara leaned into his touch, letting her tears fall on his chest.

"What should we do?" She whispered almost an hour later, the two still in the same position.

"We'll stay here and stay safe, that's all Sokka wants."

"How do you know?"

"Because that's what my older sister wants, and she's probably in the same situation." Aang felt tears of his own streaming down but Katara wiped them away before they got to serious; giving a watery smile afterwards in which he returned. Then somehow her lips were on his again. None of them knowing what drew them in, maybe it was a burning need that was too far caged in? Or just because they both where too in need and viewed the other as a person to just vent their passions. Either way they met in a kiss that was much different than their first the previous night. It was slow and loving, each taken their time instead of rushing. But it was over far too soon when Katara broke away remembering Sokka's words.

_Bing locked up with one person for so long can make you do crazy things._

Was this real, her and Aang? Or was this just because he was the only one other than Suki she had made contact with in almost year, like Aang had mentioned. Katara knew she meant all the words she said to him last night. So why did she wonder…..? Maybe it was because when he hugged her so tightly like he was at that moment it was hard to think. He was so warm, so very warm, so…….wonderful.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Alright guys I'm going out for a little while so try not to-" Suki paused noticing the two benders snuggled together on the couch, they weren't asleep, thought, just comforting each other. Still under the effects of Sokka's letter.

"Aang, do remember the little talk we had when Katara moved in?"

"Hey," Aang finally groaned. "I thought we promised never to mention that!"

"Listen guys, I'm going out I'll be back late okay?" Suki repeated. "No burning down the annex, and nobody be pregnant when I get back, don't think I didn't hear you two last night." She added before exiting. Both teen just rolled their eyes, but they didn't dare make eye contact.

It wasn't a very eventful night, both of them not tired so they just lied in their beds waiting for Suki to return and they thought she had when they heard a loud bang coming from inside her apartment.

"Suki home?" Katara asked, from her bed.

"Probably, she'll come in and check on us." Aang replied. It was only a few moments later that the two heard a louder bang from the apartment living room.

"Is that Suki making all of that noise?" Katara asked after a few more bangs.

"I don't think so," Aang replied, getting up from his bed and heading toward the door.

"Wait, Aang you just can't go out in the apartment, you know Suki said someone could see us through the windows and-" But she wasn't able to finish her sentence before someone beat Aang to the punch at opening the door, and that person wasn't Suki. Both kids gasped at the tall man with a black head band on who was at the door, he had a sack that seemed to be filled with items, leading both Aang and Katara to believe that he was a robber. He looked over at the two kids before fire bending at Katara. She screamed at the oncoming flames but only to open her eyes to Aang gusting a blast of wind at the robber sending him to through the door. He gasped at the air bender and ran out of the house.

"Oh my gosh Aang, he-"

"I know," Aang finished.

And it was at that time that after six months of hiding that they two benders had been found out.

**And here's where the drama starts, oh yeah. Sorry if the ending seems a little rushed, but I was tired and I couldn't think of any other way to end it. Next chapter filled with awesome drama so stayed tuned. **

**Review responses for chapter 4:**

**Aangsgirl- I liked it too, usually I'm not very good at writing them but I felt it turned out okay. **

**Aangsfan- Whot!?**

**avatarang- thank you, I try.**

**Le Coeur de I'Ocean- I know he seems young but do you really believe that 12-year-old boys know **_**nothing **_**about that topic? Plus, he actually has hit puberty, boys can start it at 12.**

**christydoll- Kataangy goodness is always awesome, I try to update as much as I can.**

**James612- Sorry if it seemed rushed, it was a very odd chapter with trying to get the home life in and all, I would've had more chapters for it but then it would've seemed too dragged out I needed to keep the story moving.**

**avatargirl92008- Thank you, I'll try to update sooner. **

**Kumai290- I try to update sooner, I actually had this chapter written days ago but then we shut down our old computer and got a new one, we had to get internet and word and blah blah blah so it was mess. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter typed sooner, I already have it written. As for the……you know…..in the last chapter I hope their little conversation about it in this chapter put some light on that. But I'm trying to stick to the Anne Frank story were her and one of the people she was living with, Peter, had a similar relationship. I just kind of put Aang and Katara in that same situation. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Prepare to have your minds blown away by the awesomeness that is this chapter. (Okay it's not all that but I liked it 100 percent drama baby!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar**

Chapter six

"So what now?" Aang asked quietly. Suki returned about an hour after the robbery. She would've called the police but she feared that they would discover Aang and Katara.

"I don't know," Suki stated truthfully.

"I can't believe we've finally been found out," Katara added. "And just when I thought we were going to be okay until this whole thing blew over."

"_If _this blows over." The air bender dropped his head.

"Okay guys!" Suki yelled to get the two teens attention. "We need to calm down, we are _not _going to let this get to us alright!" But Aang and Katara just nodded shamefully, their eyes downcast.

"I'm going to see if I can straiten this thing out, quietly."

"But, Suki, I thought you said you weren't going to get the cops involved." Katara challenged while lifting her brow.

"I'm not trying to fix the robbery," Suki informed. "I'm trying to fix what I found in the newspaper this morning."

"What did you find?" Aang questioned, thick worry in his voice.

"Well, I was skeptical about telling you this at first but I guess I really don't have a choice." Suki flipped open a paper she pulled from her bag

It was, more or less, a wanted poster.

Many people had the same idea as Aang and Katara did: hiding out in hopes of not being taken to Amsterdam. But somehow they all ended up on page six of the newspaper for they were missing during the head count.

"We're wanted!?" Katara exasperated, almost chocking when she gasped at the same time; seeing her face in the third row.

"Yes, I'm so sorry you guys." Suki seemed downright hurt, this made Aang smile fondly, she had been reminding him of his sister more and more lately. "Those dirty bastards, no child should have to live in your condition." She stood determinedly while grabbing her bag.

"Where are you going, Suki?"

"It's too dangerous for you guys to stay here, with this out on the press those green police will be scouting out every alley and annex built in the god-forsaken city. I have to find you guys somewhere else to stay, somewhere safer." She sounded serious, and didn't wait for any response she just left, leaving Katara and Aang alone with some serious thoughts of terror.

"I can't believe……" Katara trailed, muttering the same words for what felt like forever.

"We're finally leaving this place, we could even be….." Aang trailed as well, feeling stumped for words.

"We could even be what?" Katara questioned, placing her hand atop his.

"Separated," he chocked, holding his neck to get the lump out. Katara's eyes widened, she hadn't even though of that, just the thought of leaving him was unbearable.

"No, we're not, I'm not letting anyone take me away from you Aang….._ever_." She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, pushing her body against his roughly enough to make him blush even with all the peril.

"I love you Aang," she whispered against his ear, a tear trickling down her cheek that landed on his skin. He soon found himself in a daze, unable to reply or even register the words the girl before him had uttered.

"Wh-what?" he finally stuttered a good half hour later, Katara still firmly wrapped against him.

"I said I love you, Aang," She repeated, pulling her head back to show him that she was serious. Aang finally gave in, though, taking the fabric from her night shirt between his fingertips. Pushed her against more roughly than they'd ever been.

"Oh, Aang," Katara sighed, snuggling into his shoulder, kissing the bare skin lightly.

"Katara……" Aang started. He didn't know what more to tell her. "I love you too." He didn't know when he had started loving her or if this was even real. What was making this spur of the moment confession occur? Was it the fact that they might be separated that made them conclude their feelings were love? Or was it that this feeling pulsing between them was really true love? There was no turning back now, the words had been uttered and when they both looked into each other's eyes they knew no mistake was made. They smiled, even with possible capture in their future they felt their hearts overflow with joy and soon they kissed. It wasn't like the ones prior. This was more of a declaration than a mere act on the lust of teenage hormones. They fell back on the floor beneath them, staying at it till who knows when.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What is it Suki, why are you out in the open when you should be at home making sure Aang is okay, I did see the news paper." Suki had informed Malu to meet up with her behind an old doctor's office. "You know it's risky for me to be out as well," Malu continued.

"Look, I only asked to speak with you in person because I didn't want to risk some government group to hear our conversation." Suki explained.

"Alright, so lay it on me, what do you plan to do about this wanted list?"

"Well, I was going to ask you, he's your brother and I want you to be comfortable as for where he goes next."

"Look, you were my first and only choice, I can't have him stay with the little family we have left, it's too obvious and easy to track." She sighed heavily, lifting the collar of her trench coat.

"So then it's up to me, is that what you're saying?" Malu just nodded sadly.

"Please, Suki just make sure he's safe, please don't let him get taken away. My brother is strong and all but I don't think he could survive in Amsterdam, he's just a boy." Malu couldn't help but shed some tears she had been holding in. "I know I've been killing him by not visiting but I'm just trying to make him strong, I want him to survive if anything does a happen, I can't have him worry and cling to me. I want him to stand on his own two feet if any adversity comes his way."

"It's okay, Malu Aang's strong, he has the help of Katara." Suki soothed, hugging her friend in a friendly gesture.

"Katara? That girl who you say is your boyfriend's sister, she's a water bender right?" Suki nodded.

"Get them out of this area, get them as far out of the country as possible." Malu finally instructed. "Protect my brother,"

"I'll be damned if I don't." Suki promised while Malu walked away to her car. "I'll make sure he's in the safest place possible, my word."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What the heck?" Suki muttered to herself upon hearing the police sirens chasing her car. She pulled over promptly and awaited a speeding ticket or something.

"Are you Suki Ryo?" The police asked once Suki rolled down the window.

"I am, can you please just hand me my ticket I'm in a hurry."

"Well I'm sorry but you're about to be a lot later." The police pulled out a gun and pointed it at her head so quickly that Suki wasn't even allowed a reflex. "Suki Ryo you're under arrest by the 

council of president Ozai for harboring inducted benders, you need to come with us, quietly." Strangely he sounded more like a programmed robot than a serious police pointing a gun at a woman. Suki got out of the car without a moments hesitation, silently hoping that Aang and Katara would figure something out before it was too late, she wouldn't break her promise to Malu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oh, Aang, stop!" Katara whined. Her and Aang had been kissing each other for a good couple hours, none of them feeling they could get enough. Aang arched up from her, gazing down at the one that had just declared her love for him.

"Sorry, you should've told me if you wanted to stop." He rolled off of his position on top of her. His placed his fingertips to his lips, they felt raw and numb but knowing that Katara's lips had just been over them—and various other parts of him—made him smile.

"No it's not that." Katara stated. "It's just that Suki hasn't come back yet, she left this morning and it's almost evening." She looked over at the phone. "She hasn't even called to tell us she would be late." She ran her fingers through her hair, feeling that it was a complete mess, not that she was surprised after he and Aang's activities.

"Well, Suki told us not to ever call anyone, but maybe we can just phone her-" just as he spoke the phone rang, and both Aang and Katara looked at each other in worry. "What should we-" the phone rang again.

"We can't answer that, Aang it's dangerous, what if-" Again it rang. "Aang, I have a bad feeling about this, I'm a little scared." Suddenly there was a knock on the door, or more like a bang.

"Aang," Katara whispered, she buried her face in his chest a soft sob could be heard.

"No," Aang muttered. "This can't be it….."

"Open this door!" The voice outside the door yelled. Whoever was there had gotten inside the apartment and found the Annex behind the bookshelf.

"Don't be scared Katara, I won't let them take us away." Aang promised, he kissed her lightly, lingering around her lips for as long as he dared.

"I know you won't," She said against his lips, brushing them against hers lightly.

The door was opened forcefully and about ten men in green uniforms came through, guns in hand.

"You two are coming with us, _NOW_!" Katara let out a hard sob against Aang's shoulders and almost ripped her lungs apart screaming for him when one man shoved Aang against the wall in 

an attempt to pull them away. But Katara fought back taking some nearby water from a dish and water wiped the man who pushed Aang.

"Don't you touch him!" She rushed over to him, his back looked a little bruised. "Are you okay?" she asked, Aang just winced and nodded.

"We have to get out of here, Katara!" he finally yelled. But it was too late, the ten men had surrounded the two before a move could be made.

"Katara," Aang whispered, she looked over at him softly. "I'm sorry." She just smiled sadly, kissing his cheek soundly and grabbed his hand as they were hurled away to a dark future unknown.

**The two moments you've been waiting for, "the confession" and "the capture", both in the same chapter! Hope you all liked this chapter because from now on this story is drama city!**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well since you've all have been such good little boys and girls and gave me a lot of reviews on the first day I decided to be nice and update this chapter extremely early. So I'm not going to bore you with my pointless note …….onward with the reading my readers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. **

Chapter seven

"Names?" The attendant asked, she looked rather bored and under paid but Aang and Katara were too terrified to notice.

"I'm Aang Hydeh and this is Katara Av`er."

"Ages?"

"I'm twelve and she's fifteen." Aang was answering all the questions for the attendant for Katara was still in shock. The whole way in the police car to the station she had been absolutely silent as she leaned against Aang's shoulder for reassurance.

"Alright go stand over there with the others," She pointed her pen over to the left, signaling the two that they were done here.

There were many sickly and scared looking kids and teenagers where they were instructed to go, though there were no adults the youngest person looked about seventeen. The green police must've traced out every missing child because there must've been about 70 or so children there. Just about the same number in the newspaper.

"It'll be alright Katara I promise." Aang felt like a broken record, he had been repeated that same sentence for more than he could count, but it seemed impossible to say anything else. She just nodded against him and pulled him more toward her. He gently kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you." Many head turned at seeing these two so young and acting in such a romantic manner, but frankly they could care less.

"I love you too." Katara finally said after almost three hours of silence. She kissed the space between his neck and chest soundly and then backed away; blushing slightly at the staring crowd.

"Alright you savages listen up!" A sturdily build man announced in a dark mumbled voice. "You all will be boarding cart 562, so if you aren't on it I propose you find some way, I don't care if you have to chase the train you all better be at the next headcount, now enter the cart."

"Aang, where are they taking us?" Katara whispered as more men began to cram all the children in the tiny 562 train cart.

"Amsterdam." Aang replied simply, sill holding her shoulders.

"So that's why we're at this train station?" Aang just nodded, showing the men his ticket, one nodded and the other kicked him forcefully in the knee.

"Get up!" He yelled with a laugh in his voice as Aang fell in pain.

"Stop!" Katara protested, going to Aang's side.

"I said get up and get in the cart!" The man repeated, banging Katara in the back with his wooden assault device. Katara slowly stood, taking Aang with her and shakily climbed in the cart.

"Are you okay Aang?" Katara whispered as they tried to find a seat, only to find that there weren't any. So she found a dusty corner and placed herself and Aang in it. Aang nodded at her question, looking more tired than hurt. None of them had gotten any sleep since the robbery late that night; that was bordering on almost two days without sleep. All eyes were on the two now, as they huddled together in the cart, it was rather humid inside but still they each craved the others warmth and comfort.

"Get some rest," Katara encouraged, gently rocking him back and forth. "I'll keep an eye on things. She gave him a kiss for reassurance and slowly she felt his weight increase until he had fallen asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"How long have the children been in your house?"

No answer.

"How do you know them?"

No answer.

"Do you have any idea how much of a federal offense this is?"

"I ain't tellin' you nothin'" Suki finally said. She had been interrogated with the same questions for hours.

"Answer the questions Miss Ryo!"

"I told you hours ago, answer my question first."

The police rubbed his brows, sighing heavily. "Alright," he finally gave in and Suki smiled devilishly.

"Where are Aang and Katara?" she questioned simply.

"On their way to Amsterdam," the police answered just as simply. Suki just looked look at him with a look of dissatisfaction. "They went to the train station, but their long gone by now." Now Suki gaze was downward. "Now answer my questions," he demanded.

"I never agreed to that." Suki hissed, standing. "I only said to answer my questions first!"

"Ma'am do you want to go to jail? Because with that attitude that's where you're heading."

"So be it then," Suki admitted, sticking her hands out to be cuffed, which she was, and when she was driven in the car down to the police station, she was concocting her plan. She wouldn't break her promise to Malu.

"_I'll be damned if I don't."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well, isn't this a cuter and cozy little sight." A voice echoed into Aang and Katara's ears. They both woke up in unison when they heard the voice. The two feel asleep on the cart about two hours ago, but still when they woke up they felt the same: tired, hungry and scared.

"What do you want with us?" Katara asked, regaining her bearings first. She hugged a still half asleep Aang by the shoulders protectively and gave the girl who spoke the voice a cold stare.

"Whoa, hold it, I'm one o you." She assured, waving her arms up in a mock surrender. For someone in a crammed train cart on her way to her possible death she was pretty playful.

"I ask again, who are you?" Katara said more forcibly.

The girl stuck out her hand towards Katara in a friendly gesture. "Yue." She finally said. "I'm a water bender."

"Wow," Katara gasped, suddenly more relaxed. "I'm a water bender too. Are you really one?"

"In living color, girly." She replied wistfully. "So, um who's your friend?" Yue asked corking a brow at the sleeping boy in Katara's arms.

"Actually he's my boyfriend, we were in hiding together." She looked over at him, wishing so much to just wake up I the annex again.

"Wow, hiding from the law with your boyfriend, how scandals." Yue snickered when Katara blushed.

"No, it's nothing like that we were just friends until yesterday!"

"Calm down, calm down, I'm just pulling your skirt," She looked over at him and punched his shoulder forcefully. Aang gasped and the contact and his eyes flew open.

"What the-" He yelled.

"Wake up buster." Yue called. "The dark hour is upon us, and I think you'd want to be wide awake for it."Aang rubbed his eyes, looking over at Katara.

"Aang this is Yue, she'd a water bender too."

"I was doing a whole underground rail road thing and was trying to walk to another country, I wasn't all that surprised when I was caught though." She explained, running her fingers through her thick white hair. Aang and Katara both felt in the need to cry but wanted to act strong in front of this stranger.

"So where's the food?" Aang asked, clutching his aching stomach. Yue almost laughed at his question, but took one look not his starving eyes and knew he wasn't kidding.

"I hate to say it kid but there's no food on this cart, they don't care about us enough to feed us in here." Aang almost screamed at this but his mouth suddenly felt rather dry.

"You mean we can't eat, do we even have any water?" Katara contributed. Yue just shook her head, a frown on her face now. And Aang began crying.

"What kind of hell is this?" He muttered, and Katara pulled him under her head, kissing the top of his bald head.

"You have no idea kid." Yue commented, hesitantly joining the pair hug, which the readily accepted her. They realized that if they were going to make it to Amsterdam they were going to have to throw the thought of not trusting strangers out the window, they needed to trust whoever was in their same position.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Katara," Aang whispered, his voice rough and soft. They had been on the cart for three days now, and they could slowly feel themselves fading away. Would they even make it to Amsterdam?

"Yes Aang?" Katara replied, fading herself.

"Water," he murmured, brushing his dry lips against her skin. She just kissed him lightly.

"I'm sorry, Aang. Just hold in there." The two kissed again, trying to chase away the others demons and worries for however many days they were aboard the train.

They had seen more in 90 some odd hours than any person should see in their entire life. Many of the people they had come to speak to had either passed or were bear it. Everyone was noticeably a tad bit thinner and the fight to find _something _to eat became more brutal and violent. One person even tried to kill Katara in hopes of eating her, but Aang had to knock him out with and air blast. The cart reeked of dead bodies and stained wood, but the two coped with it if it meant staying together.

But Aang was taking a worse dive than Katara seeing as how he was younger.

"Just hold on." Katara whispered once more, warming his ear with her breath. Any minute now we'll be in Amsterdam, I promise. Aang just closed his eyes, growing tired once more and leaned against his loves shoulders, a familiar spot to him now, but they were just forced open when a blinding light came to his eyes and the moans of the remaining people living in the cart could be heard.

"All right anyone who's still alive get out of the cart."

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this little segment. And welcome to the cast Yue, I did make her personality a little more spunky but I felt it was okay. **

**Plus I have some bad news—that doesn't really affect you at all—I just found out that due to religious reason I won't be able to see the finale on its premiering night, that is only if the hotel has the Nick channel (which I pray it does). But if not I'll have to see if I can catch it later.*cries* **

**Anyway, I'm sorry to report but this is a hurt/comfort story so **_**someone's**_** getting hurt. But I promise they will be escape attempts and whatnot, but I don't want to give too much away. I promise everyone will be happy (BlackRose's honor).**

**Reviews people, you'll get faster updates. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm on a roll! I guess it's just I'm inspired by all these new Avatar episodes so I'm just going to pull out as many chapters as I can for right now.**

**You guys have all made me a happy sponge (insert SpongeBob laugh) I finally have 50 reviews for this story and I'm only on chapter eight! **

**Okay, one more question, when you have 15 documents on your account and you have to convert into stroies and/ chapters what do I do? Do I have to delete stuff? I just need someone to tell me, because I'm on 15 documents and I won't be able to upload anything else until I know. Thanks in advance. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

Chapter eight

"Alright anyone's who still alive get out of the cart." A man's voice ordered. He must've been doing this for a while since he already knew some people wouldn't be alive. "You heard me!" He yelled when everyone sluggishly began to move, but it wasn't fast enough for him.

"Come on Aang, get up now." Katara asked softly enough so the loud noises wouldn't hurt is sensitive ears. He moved immediately, but he seemed on a high of terror than duty.

"You kiddies alright?" Yue asked, get off the train a stretching, she still seemed playful. "That wasn't so bad was it?" She asked with a smile. "I mean we could be dead, right?" Aang and Katara both just nodded, utterly shocked at her genuine smile.

"Line them up!" A woman called, all the healthy looking people were all wearing the same green uniform. All the others in the camp were prisoners and they weren't hard to pick out. Some of them were literally walking skeletons while others just looked sick enough to hurl their insides. Mostly the camp was full with the sounds of screaming, moaning, yelling, and wipe cracking while the smell was of smoke and something salty. Aang immediately covered his nose when the smell registered to him.

"They're ready general." The women called. She was tall and slender; her long black hair in pigtails and two buns, she had a dreadfully boring look on her face and her side pouch was filled with some sharp metal devices.

"Thank you Mai," The general said, walking up to the lined benders.

"I am General Zuko," He started. He had a mean looking scar and that automatically made everyone think he was not one to mess with. "And welcome to the first day of the rest of your short, pathetic lives. Now, you are all to follow my assistant Mai and do whatever she says, anyone who feels the need to rebel will be taken to that house….I suggest you don't." He scratched his head tiredly and let Mai take over.

"All right everyone follow me," He announced, leading the benders over to the giant house the general spoke so darkly of. Katara was clinging to Aang, her scared disposition returning making Aang feel the need to be strong for her even if he was too tired to even speak. One by one they saw some prisoners marched inside, they had metal bindings around their hands and feet, but looking around it seemed everyone did.

It turned out that they were going to be executed just yet in the black house just yet, but they were getting some kind of odd tattoo. Each person got a tattoo on the arm with the symbol from their nation and a number.

"From now on you will be known as Air bender 6098." Another woman who gave the tattoo told him. It hurt like hell once he was done but he desperately looked for Katara once he was told to wait with the others, they had been separated when they had to get their tattoos by bending nation. Though, Aang was the only air bender in that group.

"Katara," He called loud enough so that everyone heard him. But one kid just placed her finger over her mouth, signaling that he needed to be quiet. Aang sighed, he promised Katara they wouldn't be separated.

"Alright," Mai called, she waved her hand signaling them to follow her once more, but Aang stayed in place determined to wait for Katara.

"Hey you, did you hear me?" Mai asked forcibly, smacking him in the head with her clip board. Aang looked up at her but then still stayed in his place. "Oh, so you want to be stubborn huh?" She pulled him by the arm deep into the building; smoke could be smelled from the room she was leading him to. He saw a pile of dead bodies in the corner and some prisoners were stuffing them into a fire furnace. Aang almost gasped when he realized his fate. Too shocked to speak when he looked up at the devilish smile on Mai's face. He could feel a cold sweat break out on him as she put him in a line with other half dead looking prisoners.

"No, wait!" A young girl's voice yelled. "He's with me."

"Hey, what do you think you're-" Aang looked over to see it was Toph. "Toph?" She grabbed his arm.

"He's new give him a break okay." Toph and Mai scowled at each other but Mai just grabbed Aang's arm once more and lead him outside.

"You're lucky." She muttered.

Next, they were led to a shower house, moaning could be heard and it stuck on gas but the shower they were led to was water involved. A man walked up and began to rip of all the prisoners clothing, Aang got the hint and striped down to his undergarments.

"All of it, off!" The man called. Aang gulped, striping off his underwear as well, a deep blush appearing. Everyone seemed embarrassed, especially the girls who were either crying, covering up, or both. But still Aang looked for Katara, clothes or not.

The man harshly pushed and screamed for everyone to get in the shower. It was about the size of a normal living, big enough to hold a lot of people, but why all shower together? Once the 

nozzles were turned on and water started pouring over everyone Aang began his journey around the shower, desperately looking for her.

"Katara," He whispered to himself when no sign of Katara was found.

"Aang?" A light voice asked and Aang jumped at the familiar voice.

"Katara!" He exclaimed so relived he hugged her as tightly as he could only realizing they were both in the shower…..naked. "Uh," he pulled back immediately; his blush returning. Katara played with her fingers, blushing as well.

"It's okay," She muttered, looking at her feet. "I thought they had taken you to that crematory place," She said dryly.

"Well actually they did, but I got off lucky I guess, if it hadn't been for Toph-" he stopped when he saw Katara's eyes water over and before he knew it she was hugging him again.

"Aang, they don't care about us in this place, all they do is abuse us, this man he…..before he pushed me in here, he took off all my clothes and started……he started-" she just cried harder, Aang's blood boiling.

"Katara, what did he do to you?" He asked loudly, not caring who was listening. He pulled her back enough so she could look at him. "What did he do?"

"He just touched me, me and some other girls, a lot." She buried her face deeper in his shoulder. Aang clutched her shoulders in rage, wanting nothing more than to kill the dirty bastard that did this to her.

"They don't care Aang, nothing here is personal." She sank down to her knees, no longer able to be strong for him at the moment, taking Aang with her.

"Just hang in there, I told you I'd protect you, and I will." He pulled her in his lap, none of them no longer caring of their state of undress, and kissed her head silently only wishing somehow to stay there forever.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"These braces will not hurt you; they'll only help so you don't do something stupid." Mai explained, holding up one of the metal braces Aang had saw on all the regular prisoners. "These braces will make sure that you never practice that brutal savagery you call bending any more, but if you so choose try and bend, but I assure you the results won't be pretty." Some more men and women in green uniforms came out with metal braces in hand; securing them on all the benders wrists and ankles.

"No bending?" Aang muttered to himself, rubbing the metal around his wrists. "Oh, man." He sighed, how were they going to get by now?

Once everyone was issued their braces they were forced in lines again, randomly people were put in two lines. Katara and Aang clang to each other in hopes of not being separated. But they ended up in the same line. Letting out a sigh of relief Katara pecked his cheeked quickly. They didn't know, though, where their line was headed until they saw the others being marched off to the crematory. Katara covered her mouth in shock of the fact that it could've been them marching off to their death, but at least those people didn't have to suffer like they were going to. They had been taken to their cabins for the night to sleep until General Zuko woke them up to start their work.

There weren't many beds, and the beds that were there weren't the most comfortable. They were wooden and old and looked used often, but it was better than nothing. The cabin already looked packed enough but Aang was able to find one bed.

"Here take this one Katara, I'll sleep on the floor." Aang offered, trying to find a good spot on the ground that wasn't already occupied.

"No Aang," she protested, blushing deeply. "You can sleep with me, okay?" Aang gave her a quizzical look but was too tired at the moment to argue—not that he wanted to—and curled next to her warm body.

"We'll get home soon, Katara, some time, I know it." He whispered softly through all the cries and sobbing in the back round.

**Okay, chapter eight complete, yay! And only two hours before the southern raiders airs. Plus I introduce Zuko, Mai, and the return of Toph! **

**I was reading some stuff on the Holocaust and it told me a lot about what happened to the new arrivals and when I read about them all taking a shower at first I just had to use it, the non-bending metal bands was my own idea, it's a good thing Toph's there right (wink wink). **

**Anyway from now on I'm going to be using some reference to the Holocaust but I am going to make up some things as well, like the fact that everything is co-ed but Aang and Katara have to be together to have this be a Kataang story. **

**I also noticed I forgot to answer the reviews in the past couple chapters but I'll wait till next chapter so everyone has a chance to review before I answer!**

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! You'll get apple pie!**


End file.
